Home
by RenegadeAngel108
Summary: Home is where your heart is and that isn't always where you expect. GaaraxOC oneshot, bit fluffy.


**Author's Note: Well this is my first Fanfic so it may or may not be good. Please comment! Tell me what you like, dislike, or just insult it if you want. I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Plus it's easier to accept criticism from strangers than my own little sister... Anyways I hope you like it! **

It was her. It was always her. She was the first one to look at him without fear. The first to smile at him. After his uncle died it all fell apart. He left with his father and siblings. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. She was the only friend he had had and the pain of losing her and his uncle was enough to make him start avoiding any emotional attachments. Not that he wanted any anyways. He didn't like his new home; if he could even call it a home. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. He once heard an old man say "home is where the heart is". If that was true then he had no home, after all monsters didn't have hearts. He was a delinquent, a trouble maker, a good-for-nothing punk who didn't deserve to be treated like a human being. Any heart he had died with his uncle. At least that's what he thought.

That was ten years ago. His father had just passed away and he was stuck attending the funeral. There were a lot of people there, many giving speeches about how his father was a great man. If only they knew how cold and heartless he had really been. He didn't want to be there. He had hated his father; they all had really. He was just more open when it came to expressing that hate. It was the only emotion he really understood. That and anger and so, rather than sit in a stuffy church and listen to idiots glorify a man he despised, he opted to go outside. It's not like anyone would miss him. Soon he found himself leaning against the wall of the church out in the parking lot, not really paying attention to anything. That's where he was when she found him.

"Gaara?" Her voice had startled him at first. He hadn't noticed her approach and he certainly didn't expect to see her there. Yet there she was, standing right in front of him. Gaara studied her for a moment, taking in her new appearance. It had been 10 long years since he last laid eyes on her. Her dark brown hair still hung loose, framing her face and stopping a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were the same too, although they seemed to hold more knowledge in their dark blue depths. Despite all the things that remained the same it was obvious that she had changed quite a bit. Although still petite, she had grown quite a lot which was unsurprising since she was six when he last saw her. Her body had matured as well and she looked rather attractive standing there in her black dress pants and white dress shirt.

"What are you doing here, Hikari?" His voice was his usual monotone, betraying none of the conflicting emotions that appeared at the sight of his childhood friend.

"Looking for you, of course." Her tone was nonchalant as she moved to join him in his spot against the wall.

This got him mad. He could feel his anger begin to bubble to the surface. How dare she come find him after ten years. Ten years! And then act as though nothing had happened!

"You should leave... now." He maintained his even tone, but his voice was practically oozing venom. Unfortunately, she didn't seem fazed by this. In fact, it looked as though she had expected it. She just stood there, staring at him with big blue eyes filled with sadness, regret, and something else he couldn't quite name.

"I've been a horrible friend, haven't I?" This time her voice was quiet, the remorse in her voice just as clear as the venom in his voice had been. He didn't bother with a response, the answer was clear enough.

"Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He wanted to say "no", to tell her that he didn't have a heart and she could go to hell for all he cared. But he couldn't; one look at her eyes and he lost the will to say anything harmful. So he just nodded slightly and hoped that she would leave. Leave and take all these new feelings she brought him away with her. But she didn't leave. No, instead this girl, this obnoxious little girl, felt the need to hug him. He tensed as she wrapped her arms around him, wanting nothing more than to push her away. At least that's what he kept telling himself. But soon he found himself hugging her back, he just couldn't not do it. And he decided, then and there, that maybe, just maybe this was where his home was. Right there in her arms.


End file.
